Tu guardián
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Jane Weasley tiene pesadillas con los dementores, así que sus padres, para tranquilizarla, le cuentan su historia de amor. RonxHermione.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Esta noche te prometo que no vendrán_

_Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar_

_Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar_

_Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir..._

**-Juanes.**

**

* * *

  
**

La lluvia era intensa. Todo el cielo estaba nublado y afuera se desataba una feroz tormenta con rayos y truenos. Un pelirrojo estaba acostado en su cama y a su lado dormía la más bella de todas las mujeres que existen, la diosa de sus sueños, la dueña de su corazón. ¿Su nombre? Hermione Granger. Eran esposos, su sueño más grande. Se amaban y eso nadie lo podía negar, se amaban tanto, y un fruto de su amor fue una preciosa hija de tres años. Sí, ahora él era papá y se sentía inmensamente feliz por eso. Sin duda, ellas dos eran sus diosas, sus mujeres.

Mientras el pelirrojo pensaba todo esto, escuchó un llanto proveniente de la recámara contigua. Se levantó lentamente tratando de no despertar a su esposa que estaba dormida y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la pequeña Jane con su bata puesta. Abrió la puerta lentamente y todo estaba oscuro; el llanto cada vez se hacía más intenso y con más amargura. Ron entró a la habitación y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a su pequeña hija sentada en su cama tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y se sentó en su cama. La pequeña pelirroja reparó la presencia de su papá y se aventó a sus brazos a seguir llorando.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Jane?-preguntó Ron mientras le acariciaba el pelo pelirrojo a su hija.

-e que sonie feo papi.-dijo la pequeña aferrándose fuertemente a la espalda del pelirrojo.

-¿Con qué soñaste?-preguntó Ron separándose lentamente para verla a la cara.

-Con unos monstros feos que hacían que yo estuviera tiste.-decía entre sollozos Jane.

-Se llaman dementores, Jane-dijo su padre-Pero ellos están muy lejos de aquí y no te van a hacer daño, pero dime, ¿en donde los viste?

-En un libo de mami que etaba en sala.-respondió.

-Ah sí, tu mami lo estaba leyendo para algo que tiene que hacer en el trabajo.-contestó el pelirrojo mientras seguía abrazando a su pequeña.

-Pero eque yo no quero que vengan por mí.-decía la niña.

-No, no voy a dejar que te hagan nada, yo voy a estar ahí contigo.

Mientras los dos pelirrojos estaban así abrazaditos, no contaban con que una castaña los estaba observando disimuladamente por la puerta, ya que, cuando escuchó que su esposo se levantó de la cama, lo siguió porque ella también había escuchado el llanto de Jane. Sin duda alguna, ellos eran las dos personas que ella más quería. Él, su esposo, tan tierno y atento con ella y con su pequeña hija, y su Jane, tan inocente y tan tierna a la vez; había sacado su encanto, eso decía Ron siempre. Los siguió observando y realmente era tierno. Ron, como siempre tan protector con sus seres queridos, le decía bellas palabras a su hija.

El pelirrojo sintió que eran observados y volteó a la puerta. Ahí esta su otra diosa parada y recargada en la pared observándolo a él con tanta pasión y amor y a su hija con tanta ternura y amor maternal. Él no pudo haber escogido mejor madre para su hija que esa castaña que era tan opuesta a él. Con la mirada la invitó a pasar. Era tan simple, con tan sólo mirarse se entendían. Hermione se dirigió hacia la cama lentamente y tomó asiento junto a su hija, de modo que Jane quedó en medio de sus dos papás.

-Mami, sonie feo.-dijo Jane ahora en los brazos de su mamá.

-Perdón por haber dejado el libro abierto amor, pero es que era algo para la Orden.-dijo Hermione acariciando el espeso cabello de Jane.

-Sí, pero no quero que vengan por mí esos montros feos.

-No te preocupes, tu papi y yo no dejaremos que eso pase.-le dijo con ternura.

-Mira, tengo una idea.-dijo Ron mirando con ternura la escena.

-¿Qué, papi?-dijo Jane limpiándose las lágrimas y yendo con su papá.

-Hermione, ¿qué tal si le contamos lo que te pasó a ti?-dijo Ron inseguro.

-Está bien-dijo Hermione-A ver si así ya no tiene miedo...

_No había nadie en los pasillos. Todo estaba oscuro y se veía mucha niebla. Iba corriendo. Tenía que correr lo más que podía. Sus piernas ya no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, pero aun así no dejó de correr. Tenía que salir de allí fuera como fuera. A lo lejos solamente se oían voces, gritos, lamentos y llantos. _

_Voldemort y sus mortífagos habían asechado Hogwarts. Todos los mortífagos estaban lanzando maldiciones imperdonables por todas partes sin saber con exactitud a quién le pegaban. Ella corría y corría, pero por más que lo hacía no podía deshacerse de Bellatrix. La mortífaga la había perseguido desde que había salido de los terrenos. Pero no iba a darse por vencida, tenía que correr hasta quitarse de encima a Bellatrix, ya que ella sabía que era una sangre sucia y aparte la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, alguien muy fuerte y valiente si se encontraba al lado de él._

_De pronto se encontró en un pasillo desierto. Todo estaba oscuro. No se veía ni oía nada. Silencio. Ese silencio no era normal y mucho menos era cómodo._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Una luz. Una luz verde se dirigía hacia ella y su cuerpo se había quedado petrificado en su lugar sin poder siquiera moverse o agacharse. La luz venía hacia ella con gran velocidad._

_-¡No!-gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas._

_Se levantó ante la mirada de sus compañeras de habitación._

_-Lo siento-les dijo-Todo está bien, vuelvan a dormir.-dicho esto, Parvati y Lavender volvieron a acostarse._

_Era la segunda vez en tres días que soñaba lo mismo. No podía quitarse esa horrible imagen de Remus atravesándose entre ella y la luz verde para salvarla. Ella tenía la culpa. Todos le decían que no debía de sentirse culpable, ya que Remus murió defendiendo a alguien que merecía la pena vivir, pero aun así no podía evitar la culpabilidad. _

_Se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata para cubrirse el pijama. La verdad estaba algo cansada ya que los últimos días no había podido dormir a causa de las constantes pesadillas, así que decidió bajar a la sala común a leer un rato a la luz de la chimenea y así se daría un poco de calor, ya que estaban en pleno invierno y el frío realmente era intenso._

_-Creo que voy a leer algo de Transformaciones.-se dijo Hermione a sí misma al tiempo que buscaba en su baúl un libro sobre el tema._

_Cuando lo encontró, bajó las escaleras de caracol, y, naturalmente, pensaba encontrar la sala común vacía, pero se llevó una sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente, sus piernas no respondieron, y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esa cabellera roja era inconfundible. Era Ron._

_Ron sintió como si alguien lo estuviera observando, así que volteó hacia atrás y vio a Hermione mirándolo fijamente con un libro entre sus brazos. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al encontrarse con esos ojos miel._

_-Hola.-dijo Ron con una sonrisa._

_-Hola, Ron.-contestó ella igual._

_-Ven acá y siéntate conmigo._

_-Está bien._

_Hermione tomó asiento a un lado del pelirrojo y éste comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Tener a su amiga tan cerca lo hacía sentirse intimidado, pero a la vez le gustaba mucho su compañía. ¿Por qué? Porque la amaba._

_-¿Y qué te trae por acá?-preguntó Ron rompiendo el silencio que se había formado._

_-Pues es que no puedo dormir.-contestó Hermione._

_-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-le preguntó éste._

_-Pues...-Hermione no le quería decir a Ron que no podía dormir por las pesadillas porque tal vez el pelirrojo pensaría que ella era una cobarde-Tengo insomnio.-contestó secamente._

_-¿Insomnio? A mí no me mientes-dijo Ron mirándola serio-Pero si no me quieres decir está bien, no te presionaré._

_Hermione agradeció eso eternamente. No quería recordar su mal sueño y romper el encanto de la noche._

_-¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?-ahora fue ella la que preguntó._

_-Pues es que tampoco podía dormir.-dijo éste._

_-¿Y por qué?-preguntó la castaña._

_-Porque he tenido muchísimas pesadillas desde que Voldemort fue derrotado-contestó él con desgana-¿Ahora tú me vas a decir por qué no podías dormir?_

_-Es por lo mismo-contestó Hermione bajando la cabeza-Aun no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Remus atravesándose y dando la vida por mí.-al decir esto, unas lágrimas traviesas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo._

_-No llores, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.-le dijo tiernamente mientras la acercaba más a él y la abrazaba._

_-Sí que la tengo.-dijo ella comenzó a llorar amargamente._

_-No la tienes y punto-dijo él tomándola del mentón para verla a los ojos-Y no quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo.-le dijo al tiempo que la chica se apoyaba en su pecho y descargaba todo ese dolor con el que ya no podía más._

_Después de haber durado un rato así abrazados, la castaña se separó lentamente del pecho del chico y lo miró a los ojos mientras le decía con toda la sinceridad…_

_-Gracias, Ron._

_-De nada.-le contestó él abrazándola dulcemente._

_-Siempre estás ahí cuando más te necesito y siempre me haces sentir mejor.-le dijo ella abrazándolo con más fuerza._

_-No hay porqué, ahora creo que es mejor irnos a dormir.-le dijo._

_Hermione lo miró insegura. Ella sabía que si volvía a su recamara y trataba de dormirse, las pesadillas volverían y no quería verlas de nuevo._

_-De acuerdo-dijo Ron interpretando la mirada de la muchacha-¿Qué te parece si nos dormimos aquí en los sillones?-le preguntó tímidamente._

_-Está bien.-dijo Hermione algo nerviosa por la pregunta del chico._

_Así, Hermione fue a su habitación por una manta y se acomodó en el sillón largo._

_-No te preocupes-le dijo Ron-Yo me voy a quedar despierto porque no tengo sueño y yo te voy a cuidar, te prometo que no vas a tener pesadillas esta noche.-le dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba su cabello._

_-Gracias, si tienes sueño sólo dime y te hago un espacio en el sillón.-le dijo ella, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia otro lado._

_-Bueno.-le contestó éste también algo sonrojado por las palabras de la chica._

_Hermione sonrió._

_-Hora de dormir.-le dijo Ron mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Hermione y ésta cerraba los ojos._

_Ron se sentó en el sillón a un lado de Hermione, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello._

_Era tan bella. Simplemente era el ser más hermoso que pudo haber existido. Sus ojos color miel. Su cabello con esos rizos que derriten y su aroma tan embriagante. Pero cómo la amaba. La amaba más que su propia vida, daría lo que fuera porque ella no lo viera solamente cómo su mejor amigo y lo amara. Pero él sabía que era imposible. Él sabía que Hermione lo quería muchísimo como a Harry, él era el que siempre la protegía y la defendía de todo aquél que quisiera hacerle daño. Él la amaba como nunca había amado a otra persona. Sin ella, sentía que no podía respirar, que no podía vivir. Era cierto, la necesitaba junto a él para poder sentirse completo._

_Siempre le había dicho a Hermione que cuando ella necesitara que la cuidaran, que la protegieran o que simplemente la escucharan, él estaría ahí siempre al lado de ella, que nunca la dejaría y siempre podría confiar en él. Y a pesar de que ellos estuvieran lejos, él siempre la cuidaría._

_Mientras el pelirrojo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Hermione comenzó a agitarse y a revolcarse en el sillón y comenzó a hablar entre sueños:_

_-No, no por favor, Remus corre, Bellatrix por favor no me hagas nada, te lo suplico, ten piedad.-esas eran las palabras que Hermione repetía una y otra vez mientras se notaba cómo estaba empapada en sudor._

_-Hermione, Hermione.-dijo Ron mientras la agitaba levemente._

_-¡No!-gritó Hermione levantándose de golpe._

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ron preocupado._

_Pero no recibió respuesta, si no que Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos llorando y murmurando cosas inaudibles._

_-Ron no me dejes sola por favor.-dijo Hermione mientras lloraba amargamente y abrazaba a Ron muy fuerte._

_-Te lo prometo-dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña-Te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar sola._

_Después de durar un rato así abrazados y de que la castaña dejara de llorar, Hermione se separó del pelirrojo y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos azules._

_-Ron, ya no quiero soñar-dijo agitadamente con lágrimas en sus mejillas-Es horrible, cada vez que trato de dormir me viene la imagen de Remus, y de Bellatrix.-dijo Hermione sollozando._

_Ron sintió el impulso de abrazarla y así lo hizo._

_-Yo siempre voy a estar ahí contigo, te prometo que mientras yo te esté cuidando no volverás a soñar nada de eso.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello a Hermione._

_Hermione estaba fuertemente aferrada a la espalda de Ron y estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de que al momento de volver a cerrar sus ojos aquellas horribles imágenes volvieran a aparecer en su mente, pero sabía y creía fielmente en lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo. "Él siempre estaría ahí cuando ella más lo necesitara". _

_Ella lo amaba, daría todo para que él la viera más que como su mejor amiga, ella daría todo para que todos los días la abrazara y la besara en todos lados, pero también ella sabía que eso era imposible. Él la cuidaba como también cuidaba a Ginny, pero es que ella se sentía tan bien cuando tan sólo veía sus ojos azules como el mar, su aroma que la embriaga cada vez que lo olía y su sonrisa. Cuando él le sonreía, ella sentía que nada más existía en el mundo; su sonrisa tan perfecta._

_-Hermione, te voy a confesar un secreto que nadie sabe.-le dijo Ron separándose de ella lentamente._

_-Dime.-dijo ésta aun con algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas._

_-Hace tiempo, yo escribí una canción.-dijo Ron tímidamente._

_-¡Que bien! Me gusta mucho cómo cantas. (1)-dijo Hermione sonriéndole._

_-Gracias y pues tal vez si te canto esa canción, te sientas mejor.-le dijo evitando la mirada de la castaña, ya que se moría de pena._

_-Sí, por favor-Hermione dudó un momento al preguntar-¿Para qué la escribiste? Digo, si puedo saber._

_Ante este comentario el pelirrojo se volvió de un color rojo intenso y por todos los medios intentó no mirar a Hermione_

_-Pues es que yo la escribí porque una vez soñé que tenía una hija y se la cantaba a ella._

_Hermione sonrió ante la ternura que mostraba Ron._

_-Con gusto me gustaría oírla.-le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa._

_Ron se paró del suelo y se sentó a un lado de Hermione y la castaña acomodó su cabeza en el regazo del pelirrojo mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello lentamente. Ron se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar mientras Hermione abría los ojos de par en par. Esa canción era hermosa y le quedaba a la perfección con lo que le pasaba. Ron la vio directamente a los ojos, se acercó a su oído y le dijo:_

_-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

_-Dime Ron.-le contestó ésta algo nerviosa._

_-Es que, creo que me he enamorado de ti._

_Hermione quedó en shock por unos breves segundos, pero cuando las palabras llegaron a su cerebro y fueron procesadas, miró directamente al mar azul que tenía frente a ella y le contestó:_

_-Creo que yo también siento lo mismo por ti.-le dijo sonriéndole tiernamente._

_Ron quedó sorprendido por la respuesta. ¡Era correspondido! Esa era la mejor noticia que le pudieron haber dado en toda su vida. Lentamente, Hermione se sentó a un lado de él y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que sus labios se unieron como si fueran imanes y se dieron un beso. Un beso no muy experto, pero al fin y al cabo lleno de sentimientos._

_-Te amo.-le dijo Ron cuando sus frentes estaba juntas y sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros._

_-Yo también te amo.-le contestó Hermione para después juntar sus labios con los del pelirrojo._

_-¿Quieres que termine la canción?-le preguntó Ron._

_-Sí.-le dijo la castaña._

_Ron asintió y terminó la melodía._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó?-le preguntó Ron._

_-Claro, ¡es hermosa! Y puede que algún día se la cantes a tu hija.-le dijo Hermione sonriendo._

_-Eso espero.-le dijo Ron respondiéndole la sonrisa de igual manera._

_Hermione bostezó y se acostó a dormir, Ron se puso detrás de ella y la tomó por la cintura de modo que los dos se quedaron dormidos, y ninguno soñó ni con Voldemort, ni con maldiciones ni con muerte. Simplemente soñaron con su amor que ahora era correspondido._

-¿Así jue como mami y tú quedaron juntos?-preguntó Jane a Ron.

-Sí amor, así es.-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me guto muxo la canción papi, es mu linda.-dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Si, verdad? Yo la hice para cuando tuviera una hija y aquí está.-le dijo Ron acariciando su cabello.

-La quero oír de nuevo papi, para dormirme.-dijo Jane con una mirada que derritió a Ron.

Ron miró a Hermione y ésta asintió sonriendo.

-Está bien.-dijo él mientras acostaba a Jane en su cama y él se sentaba a un lado de ella y de Hermione y comenzó a cantar.

Cuando Ron terminó, se escuchó una suave y lenta respiración. Jane se había quedado dormida. Ron y Hermione se separaron lentamente de la pelirroja y se dirigieron a su cuarto a dormir. Se acomodaron y Hermione se volteó dándole la espalda a Ron y éste la tomó por la cintura mientras le decía al oído: "Te amo", ella se volteó y también le susurró: "Yo también te amo, Ron" y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, se miraron directamente a los ojos y se sonrieron.

Tal vez Jane tuviera un hermano muy pronto…

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

_(1): _Supongamos que Hermione ya había escuchado a Ron cantar xD.

**N/A:** Ahora vengo a dejarles este one-shot muy tierno, hecho en un momento de inspiración total. Espero sus comentarios en un review :)

_-Bianca._


End file.
